


Sneak

by waterbird13



Series: Tumblr Fics [247]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, John Winchester's A+ Parenting, Pre series, Sneaky Sam, not a ton of it but some, supportive Pastor Jim
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-11
Updated: 2016-10-11
Packaged: 2018-08-21 22:15:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8262298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/waterbird13/pseuds/waterbird13
Summary: Sam has a mathlete competition to attend, one his father would never let him go to.He'll find a way around that.





	

Sam’s been inited to the mathlete competition even though he’s just a freshmen, which is pretty damn awesome. He’s new to the school, but it seems he’s proven himself rather fast.

Of course, John wouldn’t think it’s so awesome. John would _hate_ it. He’s actually forbidden Sam from doing school things, but that is something Sam can shrug off, as long as he can get away with it.

Dad and Dean will probably be on a hunt, anyways. They almost always are now, pretty much only coming back to wherever they’re crashing to grab Sam for a weekend hunt, or to uproot them yet again, or to nurse serious injuries. There’s no chance John and Dean will be around, which means Sam will be able to go to the competition just fine.

Of course, fate has to prove him wrong. Because it seems like John and Dean plan on sticking around for a while. Dean has a job at a local diner. John worked four days at an auto shop before storming off in a rage, although Sam knows he’s not supposed to mention his father’s total and complete lack of ability to hold down any sort of job anymore. Mostly, John just does research for future hunts, not seemingly getting anywhere, but, then again, he never shares anything with Sam, so how would Sam know.

All of this just adds up to no math competition, which is something Sam decides he can’t stand for. He _wants_ to go. He’s the only freshman to be invited, and any other family would be damn proud of that.

He’s not exactly proud of what he does, but it gets the job done. On Saturday night, three days before the competition, Sam calls Pastor Jim on the motel phone while Dean is at work and John at the library.

He _begs_ Pastor Jim to fake a hunt for him, and, after a handful of questions, the Pastor agrees. Sam sighs in relief, thanks him half a dozen times, then hangs up, collapsing back onto his bed and reviewing his math one more time.

Late the next morning, when Dean and John are both in–Dean’s shift not starting for another two hours, John recovering from a hangover, although no one will mention it–Pastor Jim calls John’s cellphone. John stares at it for a moment–it’s not like they get social calls after all, it only rings for hunts, and there seemingly haven’t been many lately–and then picks it up.

An hour later, he and Dean are packed up and on the road, and Pastor Jim apparently when the extra mile for Sam and made this a werewolf hunt, which John decides to keep fourteen year old Sam back from (although he does remind Sam three times he’ll be calling for research). They leave with a crunch of gravel, and Sam barely restrains his whoop of joy until the car is out if sight.

Then he leaps around the room, almost knocking over the singular rickety chair in the process.

He dials. “Pastor Jim, you’re awesome,” he declares as soon as he hears the line pick up.

A dry chuckle is head. “I know,” the man says. “I can keep them for a few days, chasing their tails, if you need.”

“Just til Monday,” Sam says. “That’s all I need. I just need to be alone on Monday.”

“That I can do easily,” the Pastor promises. “Good luck, Sam.”

“Thanks, Pastor,” Sam says, then he hangs up, grinning still. He takes in the quiet of the motel room, then goes to find where he left his math notes.


End file.
